ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet
Velvet is the drag character of Redditor /u/wmatias, aka Saitam or Will. She placed 9th on Season 2 of Ms. Paint's Art Race and won Miss Cuntgeniality. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? During one of my last semesters in college (about a year or so ago), I drew a comic book called “Bear Force,” which was about a group of gay bears with superpowers who wanted to rescue a kidnapped bear from a twink super-villain. I then started working on a spin-off, but found I had more fun drawing the villainous drag queen than the bear protagonists. This is how Velvet was born. She was more inspiring and the fashions she wears are things that would be fun to shoot as a photographer. Velvet ends up blending all of my passions. How much experience do you have as an artist/designer? I’m a full-time graphic designer. I’ve been drawing practically since I was born, and I’ve been a photographer for ten years. What is your dream challenge? Designing a look based on an anime or magical girl looks. What is your dream lipsync song? “Crybaby” by Paloma Faith because the music video really sucks, but the video looks I have in my head are fantastic, and I’d love to get them out on paper. What challenge would you have slayed on Season 1 of MPAR? The magazine cover challenge, because designing magazine covers was something I did for two years when I had my own online magazine and I think that would have been fun to do again. Describe your aesthetic in 3 words. “High-end, sophisticated, slutty.” - Velvet You’re stranded on an island, and you only have ONE item. What is it? A boat to get me out of there. I wouldn’t GO to an island in the first place lol. Why do you think you will win MPAR? Well of course I’d like to be The One. I’ve seen some of the potential competition though, and I know there’s definitely some folks to look out for. So I think it’ll be a surprise for all of us! Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? I’m a good artist. I know how to take critique and apply it. My aesthetic and point of view are something that hasn’t yet been represented in MPAR. Records Countdown to the Crown Awards * #2 Most Shocking Elimination * #2 Tightest Sync (vs. Veronica Fake) * #3 Most Gagworthy Moments (Velvet's Whatcha Packin') * #5 Most Dramatic Moments (Velvet's Whatcha Packin') * #6 Best Looks of the Season (Goddesses) * #9 Trendsetting Styles (Hair Sheen) * Honorable Mention for Miss Robbed (tied with Veronica Fake) Fun Facts *Velvet was originally created as a villain for a comic that Will was working on, when he realized that he enjoyed drawing her far more than the protagonist. *Will claims that Velvet is meant to be a bitchy character, which has led to some controversial answers in interviews. *Will has a photography Instagram under the handle @saitamphotography. You should follow it. Quotes *"Follow @saitamphotography ✨" *"I’m through and through a cunt. Wouldn’t Epi be more of a villain this season? After all she’s the one who threw Ven under the bus, I’m cunty but fun, get into it lol (Will: Velvet is obviously a character very different than how I am normally. I did give good “tv”....I mean my whatcha packin is still the gaggiest one yet and the one with the most comments lol)"